Mondschein/Kapitel 12
|Jahreszeit=Kurz vor der Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 11 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 13}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 12. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mondschein. Verweise Sicht *Sturmpelz Charaktere *Fels wo Adler nistet *Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt *Zwei unbekannte Zukünftige aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Unbekannte/r Höhlenwächter/in aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Bernsteinpelz *Federschweif *Brombeerkralle *Krähenpfote *Eichhornpfote *Zwei oder drei unbekannte Jungenmütter aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Unbekannte/r Höhlenwächter/in aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Unbekannte/r Höhlenwächter/in aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Sager von den spitzen Steinen *Drei unbekannte Höhlenwächter/innen aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Unbekannte/r Höhlenwächter/in aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers mit riesigen Pfoten *Zwei unbekannte Höhlenwächter/innen aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers (im Deutschen nur als mehrere bezeichnet) *Unbekannte/r Höhlenwächter/in aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Zwei unbekannte, bullige Höhlenwächter/innen aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Unbekannter Höhlenwächter aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Unbekannte/r Höhlenwächter/in aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Scharfzahn Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerstern *Mitternacht *Graustreif (nicht namentlich) *Silberfluss (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Silberne Katze Sonstige Orte *Berge **Lager des Stammes des eilenden Wassers ***Kinderstube ***Höhle der spitzen Steine *Wald-Territorium **Fluss **Ahnentor Tiere *Fisch (nur im Deutschen) *Vogel **Falke **Adler *Ratte *Fuchs *Löwe *Kaninchen Heilmittel *Klettenwurzel Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, FlussClan, SchattenClan, WindClan, SternenClan, HalbClan-Katzen, Krähenfraß, Stamm der ewigen Jagd, Weissagung, LöwenClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Höhlenwächter, Beutejäger, Zukünftiger, Jungenmutter *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Junges, Anführer *Zeit: Blattleere, Zeit des gefrorenen Wassers, Mondaufgang, Wasserwechel, Mond *Redewendung: "Mäusehirn", "Fuchsdung", "mäusehirnig sein", "aus jemandem Krähenfraß machen", "ein Stück Fuchslosung sein", "SternenClan, hilf uns!", "warmen Trost spenden", "sich die Zungen geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 159: Das Wort würde vom Satz "(...) oder meinte er 'würde'?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 143 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 160: "(...) der Falke zwischen (...)" - Vor dem Wort Falke müsste "halbwüchsige" oder "halb ausgewachsene" stehen, da im Original die Rede von half-grown ist (vgl. Seite 144 von Moonrise) *Seite 162: "(...) seine Clan-Genossen musterte, (...)" - Statt (...)Genossen müsste es "Genossin" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the look Brambleclaw gave his Clanmate ist (vgl. Seite 145 von Moonrise) *Seite 162: Der Satzteil "(...), let him say it." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), lass ihn es sagen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), dann raus damit." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 146 von Moonrise) *Seite 163: Das Wort er vom Satz "Er schon." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 146 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 164: "(...) bekam einen leise drohenden Unterton." - Statt drohenden müsste es "knurrenden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von soft snarl ist (vgl. Seite 147 von Moonrise) *Seite 169: Der Satzteil "Stormfur curled his lip and (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sturmpelz kräuselte die Lippe und (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sturmpelz verzog das Maul und (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 151 von Moonrise) *Seite 169: "(...) von mehreren Höhlenwächtern." - Statt mehreren müsste es "ein paar" heißen, da im Original die Rede von a couple of ist (vgl. Seite 152 von Moonrise) *Seite 170: "(...) die Gegenwart eines Wesens, das (...)" - Statt eines Wesens müsste es "von Etwas" heißen, da im Original die Rede von of something ist (vgl. Seite 153 von Moonrise) *Seite 171: Steinsager verwendet das Wort Stunde, dabei wissen die Katzen gar nicht, was dies ist. *Seite 172: Der Satzteil "Fighting to stay calm, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Mühsam versuchte er, ruhig zu bleiben (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Mühsam unterdrückte er seine Wut, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 154 von Moonrise) *Seite 174: Das Wort kann vom Satz "Aber ich kann das gar nicht sein." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 156 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 175: "(...) ihn entsetzt ansah, (...)" - Statt entsetzt müsste es "mit brennenden Augen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von with burning eyes ist (vgl. Seite 157 von Moonrise) Quellen en:Moonrise/Chapter 12 Kategorie:Verweise